KNK
' ''' is Xavion's superior and predecessor, he is not worshipped on Nirn, considering mortals are not permitted to know of his existence, any cult that has ever worshipped him have either vanished or been slain overnight and all historical records of his existence are also quickly deleted and those that gain knowledge of him, quickly disposed of, including any elder scroll that speaks of him. Personality KNK is always serious and a master of deception, everything he says and does is calculated. He tests the nature of all he comes upon and quickly gets to the heart of who they are. Appearance KNK appears as a Humanoid of unknown origin, but resembles a Vounra or Nemer more than anything else with Notable Nordic Traits. He has large bags under his eyes and large bushy eyebrows, his hair is constantly messy and a ring, remniscient of a Halo floats diagonally over his head. He wears a baggy black longcoat. Black baggy pants and black shirt. Powers and Abilities As Xavion's superior, KNK carries all the same abilities as him but to a greater degree. KNK is his own omnipotence, the supreme being and the true source of everything. The user of this ability is the true and absolute ruler, master and wielder of any and every other power that is deemed omnipotent. Being Omnipotence incarnate, KNK is fully devoid of any potential weakness: the power can never be cut off or stolen, nor its use can be disturbed, backfired or turned against him. KNK has absolute control of all aspects of the Universe in which he exists as well as all others, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. Any and all rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as KNK is literally the one dictating them. KNK is free and immune to every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making the user completely immune to their effects, not subject to any form of rules, laws, concepts, limitations, boundaries, higher powers, or even logic. His actions cannot be blocked, manipulated and reversed by any means whatsoever. KNK is a fully transcendent existence, "character", "narrator" and "storyteller" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute overwhelming power and authority. Even the most ridiculously impossible feat/situations are achievable by him. He literally grants new powers whenever he desires and others' powers doesn't work on him, for no reason. Whatever he says is the absolute and undeniable truth. KNK has complete control of his own existence, is beyond all there is, even reason, physics and logic. No rule or law can apply to him other than his own. He can also rewrite himself on any level, at any time, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. KNK resides outside of everything: space, time, duality, probability, nothingness, etc. He cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to everything. KNK exists in an undefined/undetermined state, meaning that he doesn't fit into the standard mold or categories/classifications of existing beings. As such he cannot be truly considered to be living or dead and amortal or undead, instead he exists in an undefined grey area both inside and outside of the standard categories of existing creatures. Thus while he may seem to be alive and exist, he can't really be classified in those terms. This allows him complete freedom from any power that operates on being either alive or dead and amortal or undead. KNK possesses an essence that is absolute in its otherness it is entirely exclusive to their nature alone. He is able to distinguish himself from everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception. Reason for this disposition lies with his ability to forgo every physical/meta-physical concept, law, and substance made (or will be made) by anyone or anything and remain independent of them. Removed from the rest of existence, his essence makes for a completely unique state of being; one that has never existed before and will never exist again, never to be mirrored nor encompassed by anyone or anything. KNK can restore the the existence/identity/sense of self of anyone whose existence has been eliminated, negated, erased or removed including all knowledge/memories and/or even physical evidence of them from history, a timeline or existence entirely. Or he may remove the memories/knowledge of a target from history, a timeline or existence entirely. No evidence of the person or object having ever existed remaining, nothing and no-one will ever know who or what they were. Only KNK can recover the target and even if nothing left of their identity remains to restore from, he still retains this ability KNK is absolutely everything: every single of infinite possibilities and probability, every of infinite reality, timeline, universe or dimension and everything within each of, i.e. absolutely all at once, no exceptions and limitations, all embodied in a single being. The user is literally a single, timeless everything. KNK's existence is the one that provides balance to reality. As an example, If he somehow was killed, reality itself would end. KNK is able to transcend the boundary between fact and fiction and travel through each domain. With this power, he is able to exert an influence on almost any reality including the primal reality that created him to begin with, KNK can interact and even affect the real world from inside a fictional universe, allowing him to control and even change what happens to the reality that created him. Trivia *KNK is the only character Nait will ever make that may transcend the 4th wall, his use breaks the rules: 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 25 even more thank Xavion. *KNK is the Fictional personification of Nait. *KNK was made while his creator was extremely tired. *KNK's design is greatly based on Nait's real appearance, with minor adjustments. *KNK is a participant in the Golden Ash Yam Tournament 2017 Category:Gods Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Males Category:Characters